


An Artist's Desire

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: An RP done with wizard0209Dante has been avoiding his sister, and Da Vinci wants to discover why he seems to want nothing to do with her suddenly.
Relationships: Dante/Da Vinci (101 Dalmatians)
Kudos: 9





	An Artist's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This may just be a oneshot, I left it open ended so we could do more if we choose to.

Dante was feeling a little more down than usual, he wasn't even screaming about the end of the world. He just felt more anxious than usual, and seemed to try to avoid Da Vinci.

Da Vinci had noticed Dante had been avoiding her. It was weird, they had been spending a lot of time together lately and she thought they were getting really close but suddenly he disappears on her, so she goes to find him.

He hated ghosting Da Vinci, but Dante was feeling conflicted. Dante kept thinking of Da Vinci in ways he shouldn't, and he wasn't sure of who to talk with about. Though, he did think maybe he should talk to Dylan.

Da Vinci finally found Dante and said "there you are! Dante what's wrong? what did I do to make you avoid me like this?..." she was looking like someone mom had grounded her from making paintings.

"Um... No, it's not like that... It's complicated... I can't..." Dante said, trying to think of an explanation that wouldn't cause a rift between them. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, as much as he tried.

"Dante please tell me what's going on, I love having you around, I want to help any way that I can" Da Vinci said as she walked closer to him.

"H-Have you ever wanted something? Something you knew you couldn't have and couldn't even talk about it," Dante said as he thought of what he should say. He didn't want to hurt Da Vinci, but knew he couldn't tell her the truth.

"If you had asked me that a few months ago I would have said no, but recently I have actually found something like that" Da Vinci said sadly waiting to see where Dante was going with this.

"I see... Well, it's complicated... But, if you really wanted to know... Let's go somewhere a little more private..." Dante said he still wasn't sure if he should come clean as he found an empty room away from prying eyes.

"Alright, Dante I think that's for the best," Da Vinci said as she followed him wanting somewhere private anyway for what she has to say to him.

"Da Vinci... I'm not sure how to say this..." Dante said after entering a room and closing the door. He was so nervous, what was Da Vinci's reaction going to be once his secret's out.

Da Vinci looked him in the eyes and smiled and said "take your time Dante, just keep in mind I have something to tell you too once you're done," she had a feeling she knew what was going on but wanted Dante to say it first just to be sure.

"I... I love you... More than I should... You're my sister, and yet I keep thinking of you in ways I shouldn't... I'm sorry..." Dante said feeling like he was on the verge of tears as he awaited Da Vinci's response.

Da Vinci walked up to Dante and kissed him right on the lips for a few seconds with her eyes closed before pulling away and said "I love you too Dante~ and definitely more than I should," she then winked at him and looked to see the look on his face.

Dante blinked and looked taken aback, he wasn't expecting that at all. "I... Well, here goes nothing..." Dante said and pulled Da Vinci into a deep kiss. His heart raced as he felt electricity through his body, just letting the world melt away.

Da Vinci closed her eyes again and pushed her tongue into Dante's mouth and wrestled it with his.

Dante held the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Da Vinci and hugged her tightly. He wasn't sure how far she was willing to go and resisted the urge to feel her up.(edited)

Da Vinci hugged him back and after a little bit moved her hands down to grab his ass feeling a bit bolder then Dante right now.

Dante grinned as she grabbed his ass, he was being a gentleman and now he felt that was enough permission. He moved his paws down grabbing and rubbing her ass, moaning as he broke the kiss to catch his breath.

Da Vinci was panting for a bit before she said "that was nice Dante~".

"I never felt so alive~" Dante said wagging his tail and paws still on her ass. He was excited as he felt Da Vinci, wanting to go further as he grinned.

Da Vinci loved having his paws feeling her ass up, something about it just felt right "me neither Dante, I was so worried you'd freak out if I had ever told you but now I'm on cloud nine~".

"I'm sorry I avoided you like that, but I was very nervous about how I felt. So, how far do you want to go?~" Dante asked as he started feeling more confident. Dante nuzzled her neck as he rubbed her ass.

"It's alright Dante I forgive you, and for you I'd go as far as you want~" Da Vinci said, giving him bedroom eyes.

"That's all I need to hear~" Dante said and carried to a bed and began kissing her. He felt her body up from her shoulders to her ass, loving how soft her fur was.

Da Vinci loved everything Dante was doing right now, from picking her up carrying her to just enjoying her body Da Vinci couldn't get enough of it and wanted more.(edited)

Dante began kissing her neck and feeling on her ass he wanted to do his best to be romantic. He was inexperienced, but he had picked up on a few things. He gave her ear a playful nibble before going back to kissing and licking her neck and chest.

Da Vinci just giggled as Dante went for it, she didn't have much experience herself but in her opinion Dante was doing very well.

Dante made his way down to her belly nuzzling her as he felt Da Vinci's warmth. Dante made his way to her nipples, licking and sucking on her teets. He was so turned on from feeling up Da Vinci he was ready to go. But, he was gonna be a gentleman and wait to tell him if he could go ahead and mount her.

Da Vinci moaned as Dante sucked on her nipples. If she was being honest with herself she was even more turned on then Dante right now but held up until now for reasons that elude her as her mind has fogged over "I can't take it anymore! Dante, I need you inside me bad!"

"That's all I need to hear~" Dante said as he lined himself up and began pushing himself into her cookie. He started to slowly thrust as he was still a little unsure of himself.

With how turned on she was Dante just getting inside her sent waves of pleasure through her and she started moaning louder then she was a second ago.

It made him a bit nervous as she got louder, hoping no one heard them. But, felt himself start moaning as well from Da Vinci's tight pussy. He began to pick up speed as with each thrust as her pussy wrapped around his cock.

Da Vinci was loving every second of this and was moaning constantly now that Dante had picked up the pace.

Dante kept it up, cock throbbing inside her. Moaning and closing his eyes he thrusted with gritted teeth and holding on to the bed tightly.

It didn't take much longer for Da Vinci to start cumming hard from all of this and she moaned even louder, unable to be quiet at all.

Dante felt himself getting closer, and knew he'd need to pull out soon as he kept going. He was really hoping no one was listening right now.

Da Vinci kept moaning as she came down from her high, she really wanted Dante to knot her but she knew that was too risky and didn't tell him that she wanted that.

"Oh dog~" Dante let out as he pulled cumming all over the bed and Da Vinci. Panting and filled with ecstasy, Dante laid beside Da Vinci.

Da Vinci cuddled up to Dante and waited a minute for him to catch his breath before she said "that was amazing Dante~ although I have to say you are a beast! you didn't even stop when I came for me, catch my breath when I came~ not that I'm complaining~ that was hot".

"Hehe, didn't know I had all that in me~" Dante said, a little embarrassed, but nuzzled Da Vinci. "But, as long as you had fun~ I know I did~" Dante said, giving her a kiss.

Da Vinci just giggled and nuzzled him back and just enjoyed the moment for a while before she said "good thing the bathroom is across the hall, I'd have so much many questions to answer if someone saw me covered in cum while I had your scent on me..."

"Yeah, also I really hope no one heard all that. We'd have a lot of explaining to do," Dante said and thought it over. Though, it was late and most of the house was asleep already.

"Hopefully everyone is asleep, almost everyone in our family is a heavy sleeper. Last I checked" Da Vinci said giving Dante another nuzzle trying to reassure him.

"On another note, guess I'm a painter after all~" Dante teased and winked at her. Dante just pulled her closer and cuddled her for a bit.

Da Vinci just giggled at that and closed her eyes as she leaned into him.

Dante closed his eyes as well, feeling more relaxed than ever. Sure, they'd have plenty to discuss in the morning but he was content right now.

Da Vinci drifted off to sleep like that with a smile on her face feeling like the luckiest girl in the world right now despite some doubts about all this.

Dante eventually fell asleep as well, not having a care in the world right now.


End file.
